


Shed The Shame

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Patience is something Kotori excels at but now, Umi needs to embrace the notion of love & commitment fully...





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

_To expose yourself fully to someone you love._

_To bare yourself in front of them without any fear or doubt._

_To surrender yourself completely to them; without hesitance & inhibition._

_To love._

 

Umi stared up at the girl sat on her stomach, her mouth drying up faster than a drought in the desert at the sight. It was like the moonlight streaming through the windows was amplifying her beauty, providing an ethereal light around her figure.

But that alone wasn't the only thing making Umi feel like she was in a daze, it was everything about Kotori that had her mind shedding all of its defences; almost as quickly as she let the demure girl shed her clothes the moment she had stepped into their bedroom.

Kotori's demeanour was different, there was an extra sway of her hips when she was leading her to their bedroom, her hands on Umi lingered longer than usual when they hugged; her kisses felt sensual as opposed to sweet like they normally did.

It was the way Kotori's golden eyes visibly sparkled when she pushed Umi onto the bed & kept her eyes locked onto her as she slowly undressed herself that made Umi shiver inside.

This wasn't the usual Kotori that was a sweetheart, this Kotori was more like a seductress & Umi was caught in her trance.

"Kotori.." Umi barely breathed out as the smaller girl's hands ran up her stomach, leaning down to give Umi a show of her own.

Kotori gave a small smile as she dragged her hands back down, she was done with the talking and keeping her desires for the woman she loved at bay. The warmth of her fingers trailed over Umi's defined stomach, eliciting a small gasp from her and she was eager to hear it again.

"Do you want me, Umi-chan?".

"Of course! Why would you ask that?" Umi replied with surprise.

Shaking her head side to side, Kotori elaborated, "No, I mean really want me, as in to make love to me, to let yourself roam inside of me; making me feel every ounce of the love that you have for me".

Umi gulped at hearing those words out loud but she couldn't deny a single one of them. That is exactly what she wanted to do to Kotori but something in her mind kept retracting her desires back. This black curtain that seemed to fill her with hesitance and obsessive reservation towards her own girlfriend.

"You know I do, you know I love you enough to want to give you all of that".

"But?" Kotori said, expecting one of Umi's attacks of flustered guilt. She tried to keep the sinking feeling of being turned away from her again because it was written all over Umi's face now.

"But I don't...I can't".

Umi was sure her heart would break at the sad smile Kotori was giving her, the smile that said she understood but didn't really understand but would accept it anyway because she loved her.

Considering that Umi hadn't pried her off and they'd actually got into the bed, Kotori considered that a big step and brave of Umi to go along with.

She leaned down, her arms resting on either side of Umi's head and her fingers resting in the blue locks, "It's okay Umi-chan, for you I'd wait forever" and kissed her softly.

Their almost bare bodies were pressed against each other & the feeling of it shot a line of heat down Umi's spine, making her arch her body up and deepening the kiss. She placed her hands on Kotori's thighs & revelled in how soft her skin felt against her fingertips.

 _"Why..am I really holding back from her?"_ she wondered as her fingers trailed over onto Kotori's back, _"Do I really care that much about what others think of me?"._

Kotori's sweet whimper when they broke the kiss sounded better then anything she had heard and she wanted to hear more of it. Their faces were inches apart with Kotori running her hand down the side of Umi's face.

"You're perfect" she whispered, her eyes never leaving Umi's.

Umi's hands had found themselves resting on Kotori's lower back, "If I really was, I would've made love to you months ago".

"No, that doesn't take away from how perfect you are, how you take care of me & love me" Kotori answered without having to think twice, "That can happen whenever".

"But you do feel it dont you?".

"You mean feel desire for you in more than the form of hugging and kissing? Of course, Umi-chan is beautiful on the inside and the outside after all" she said whilst leaning back off her and trailing her small fingertips over Umi's chest, "Everyone desires you in that way".

"I only want you, I hope you know that" Umi said and got up which allowed Kotori to wrap her legs around her waist and press up against her, "Even if I, I can't express as well as the others do for each other".

"You express it in a way that fits you so don't compare yourself to the others" Kotori replied and held her warm cheek, "That makes me much more happier than you having to go along with something you're not comfortable with".

"I don't deserve you..".

"Stop that".

Umi sighed and leaned her face against Kotori's palm, "It's true though".

Kotori gave Umi a look of hurt before leaning in and kissing her, making sure to shower her lips fully with her own in order to portray how silly she was being in thinking that. The younger girl couldn't ask for a better lover than someone as reliable and strong as Umi.

She felt Umi place her hands on her waist and pull her closer, the calloused fingers feeling perfectly paradoxical against her smooth skin.

"You always say that I deserve the best and I have that with you" Kotori murmured into Umi's lips before pulling back to look into those warming brown eyes, "So you can't think you don't deserve me".

Umi couldn't help but smile at the clever retort, "Well played Kotori".

"Why thank you, but Umi-chan, I do mean it. We don't have to rush because I'm just glad that I can be with you like this" Kotori replied and placed her forehead against Umi's and closed her eyes.

And is was the truth, she was the only one that got to experience these moments of tenderness with the usually stern and stoic Dojo owner. Physical intimacy happened in many different ways and simply being able to feel Umi's body against hers was more than enough for now.

They sat there for a while till Kotori rested her head on Umi's shoulder, embracing her and enjoying the serenity of the moment with Umi rubbing circles around her back soothingly. She felt her breath crawl over her shoulder and would've thought the taller woman had fallen asleep had the hand on her back had stopped moving.

"Umi-chan, we can go to sleep now if you're tired" Kotori's quiet voice broke the comfortable silence.

Kotori felt a kiss to her shoulder where Umi's chin was perched and she felt her kiss her there again. Kotori stiffened a bit and kept the pleasurable sigh down although it was hard to do with the unexpected action from Umi.

"Umi-chan?" she said whilst placing her hands on the back of Umi's head and moved her own off Umi's shoulder, "What are you-".

Her words were cut off when she felt Umi trail her lips into the crook of her neck which made Kotori tilt it to the side, giving Umi more access. Tentatively, Umi ran the tip of her tongue down the side of her neck, slowly tasting and feeling the soft skin almost as if she was tasting the finest of wines.

Although in Umi's mind, there was nothing on this earth that was more exquisite than Kotori.

 _"Of course I want this with her, how could I have been so blind and dense. Kotori is the only one I want to love in every way. No amount of reservation in my head can stop how I feel about her"_   Umi inwardly chided herself as her mouth continued its journey beneath Kotori's jaw.

She stopped and pulled back to see Kotori's slightly pink cheeks and bedroom eyes looking at her with such longing.

 _"How foolish of me"_   Umi thought as she gently pushed Kotori back onto the bed and hovered over her.

With Kotori's arms still locked behind her head, she kissed one arm and rested in between Kotori's legs.

"I love you, there's nothing more than I want in this world than to love you in every way Kotori".

Kotori stammered as she looked up into Umi's eyes seeing how sincere she was, they'd also turned considerably darker when she pulled her head down to kiss her.

"Make me yours Umi-chan" was all Umi needed to hear to finally rid her mind from the barriers that were keeping her from giving herself to Kotori.

 

There was no shame in showing emotions to the rawest extent, there is no shame in allowing those emotions to form into something far deeper than a mental, emotional, physical or spiritual connection.

Because when you truly love someone, not just the idea of them but the very essence of them, nothing will be able to hold you back from giving them anything and everything to make them happy because it made you happy; especially if that love was mutual.

 

  
  
  
  
 


End file.
